


A Confession Poem

by OpheliaHall



Series: A Confession Poem [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple poem I wrote for a friend detailing what would happen if Hinata wrote a poem to Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little poem I wrote for a friend involving the Volleyball anime Haikyu! she loves. This is from the point of view of Hinata.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism!

Kageyama, I-I know this isn't something you want to hear,

b-but to hear your answer is my greatest fear.

I...was surrounded by so many, but felt so alone,

and when I met you, you absolutely shone.

I knew you were of a level I could never reach,

but with your skills, I thought even I you could teach.

You are so amazing and talented, while all I can do is jump.

But, if it weren't for you, I would still be in that slump.

I am working so hard, and practicing so much

with a team so dear my heart can't help but feel touched.

You were my partner, always by my side

I never imagined our fate's strings were tied.

N-not that I think that we are fated or anything!

It's just...when I'm with you lately...my soul begins to sing.

I know how lame that sounds! I know you will laugh!

I just can't stop thinking how close we've become, and I realize I am trapped.

I have done everything I can to stop these feelings...

but my mind has constantly been reeling.

I say nothing as I let this fill to the brim,

but I realize that love is not something you lend.

It is something you give, and I gave mine to you

I just wish you could say "I love you, too."

But this fear of mine it's crippling me so

I know you said not to fear, though.

Maybe, one day, I can tell you the truth

but in the game of life I don't want to lose!

I can't even tell you these words that I write

for fear of rejection and receiving your spite.

Even if we can't be what I wish

if we're together I need no kiss.

A partner like you and a teammate too

makes my wings soar like a bird in June.

For you give me wings, and give my voice a chance

as I fly in the court almost in a trance.

I love you, Kageyama, and this is enough.

Though I know that my future here will be rough.


End file.
